Truth or Dare with Legendary Pokemon
by Full-moon guardian
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I got the idea from authors who did Truth or Dares
1. Welcome to truth or dare

_Hehe.. I started a new story again, hehe..._

**Welcome to truth or dare**

Mew: where are we? I'm scared. * hide behind Mewtwo*

Mewtwo: is it that scary?

Mew: yeah, defeated by a glaceon is just.. worse nightmare ever.. when I think about it.. I..

suddenly, a scream can be heard through out the hallway.

Mew: what was that?

Mewtwo: what was what?

Mew * drags Mewtwo with him*

Mewtwo: whats the big deal?!?!

silents....

Mewtwo: Mew? Oh no! Mew is been quiet! It's unnatural!!! Mew old pal! Talk to me!!!!

reach the end of hallway...

Shaymin and Manaphy was there,

Shaymin: oh, hi Mew and mewx2.

Mewtwo: stop calling me that!

Manaphy: * giggles* Shaymin tried bake a cake, and it exploded!

Shaymin: stop.. * blush*

???: there you are! uh.. Flower, Water, Psychotic and Psychoticx2!

Shaymin: it's Shaymin, Manaphy, Mew and Mewtwo!!!

???: oh okay.

Everyone look behind them and screamed, a glaceon that had defeated them before is standing right behind them.

Manaphy: it's the Glaceon that have defeated me earlier!!!

Mew: * screams like a girl*

15 minutes later...

Me ( Glaceon): are you done?

Mew: yes.

Me: good, everyone's waiting, come with me.

The group soon arrive at a large room, every legendaries are there.

Me: *** **hold out a microphone* EVERYONE BE QUIET! IF YOU DON'T YOUR BUTT WILL BE KICKED REAL HARD!!!!!

silents....

Me: alright, now I'll annonce what we'll be doing, we'll be doing... Truth or Dare!!!

Everyone: * faints *

Me: come on! It'll be fun! Anyway, my name is moon, I'll be the host, here's the rules, no M rated stuff, no wedding with other legendaries ( obiects will be fine) that will be all, hurry up and sent in the reviews!

_I don't have to repeat right?_


	2. Welcome, new authors

_Hehe... got some reviews, it's legendary torture time._

**Welcome, new authors**

Me: hehehe.. are you ready?

Legendaries: * in a corner* wh-what?

Me: we got some reviews.

Legendaries: no! Our worst nightmare has came true!

Mew: I thought our worst nightmare was beaten up by normal pokemons.

Mewtwo: Mew.

Mew: what?

Mewtwo: go to your room.

Mew: * puppy eyes*

Mewtwo: go.

Mew: * goes to his room*

me: okay, now let's start!

_I found another Truth or dare!_

_Moon: let me join! Pachirisu with a blue ribbon that have a sapphire and crystal attach to it._

_Shaymin: bake a cake with me!_

_Moon: I wanna be the pokemon that heal and revive everyone._

_Jirachi: my pokemon!* throw a master ball *_

_Articuno: make it snow!_

_Mew: annoy everyone with your Chirstmas songs._

_Arceus: piggy-back ride!_

_Every cute pokemons: HUG!_

_The end_

Me: okay, a new author will join us!

Arceus: who is it?

Pachirisu: * burst through the door * hello everyone! My name is CS!

Jirachi: I have a bad feeling about this...

me: Shaymin! CS will bake a cake with you!

Shaymin: okay! * walks into the kitchen with CS *

**3 seconds later...**

BOOM!!!

me: what the hell happened here?!?!

CS: we were baking a cake and it exploded, * faints*

Shaymin: * sits in a corner* I really am a bad chef..

me: let's move on to the second dare...

me: Jirachi! Come here.

Jirachi: what is it? * gets hit in the head with a master ball *

CS: yay! I caught Jirachi!

Jirachi: I knew this was gonna happen, but not this soon, the T.V show School Rumble.. I haven't finish watching it...

me: is that all you care about?

Me: Articuno, make it snow!

Articuno: okay. * creates blizzard *

me: okay! That enough!

CS: * gets blown away *

me: next Mewtwo has to annoy pokemons with the Christmas songs.

Mewtwo: starts to sing Joy to the world really badly in front of Arceus *

Arceus: what the hell?!?! stop it!

Mewtwo: * continue singing *

Arceus: * beat up Mewtwo *

Mewtwo: * sing Jingle bells in front of Mew *

me: CS wants a piggy-back ride! Arceus!

Arceus: what? Me?

Me: yes.

Arceus: no!

Me: do you choose the second option?

Arceus: what is it?

Me: do you choose it?

Arceus: yes!

Me: okay, come with me. * walks into a room *

Arceus: * follow *

**5 minutes later....**

Arceus: * screams *

everyone: * frightened *

me: every cute pokemons gather around! That does not include you Entei!

Entei: awww..

CS: * hugs them tightly, really tightly *

cute pokemons: ow! My bones! * faints *

CS: * revive them *

me: and that's the first one, wasn't it fun?

legendaries: yeah, real fun.

Me: continue! Next is Death Bringer From Hell!

_Muahahaha! Truth and Dare huh? Looks like fun!_

_Moon: I want to join too! I'm a female bannette carrying a scythe! And call me Angie!_

_Mew: I give you candy! * Give mew a bar of candy*_

_Celebi: Before Mew could eat his candy, steal it and eat it!_

_Shaymin: Go to sonic the hedgehog world!_

_Well that's all! I like truth and dare!_

Me: isn't this our lucky day, another author is joining us!

Legendaries: no! * freak out *

me: introducing! Angie!

A Bannette with a scythe burst through the wall.

CS: yay!

Angie: ready for some fun?

Legendaries: no!

Angie: here Mew, * gives Mew candy *

Mew: maybe this Angie girl isn't so bad!

Me: Celebi, steal his candy.

Celebi: candy!!!!! * steal Mew's candy and eat it * more! More! * looks at Mew * candy?

Mew: no!!!! * runs away *

Celebi: come back pink candy!

Me: note to self, never give Celebi candy unless it's a dare.

Me: go to Sonic the hedgehog world! Shaymin!

Palkia: ready Shaymin? GO!!!

Shaymin: ahhh!!! * warp into Sonic's world *

Arceus: uh...

me: I almost forgot about you!

Arceus: * cries *

legendaries: oh my gosh! The goddess is actually crying! The punishment must be scary!

_That's chapter 2, _

_if you want to give them dares, review!_

_I'm not finish with the dares yet, there will be more next chapter_


	3. Families

_School... for people who like learning, a heaven, for people who says " I enjoy my life not being in school" a hell._

**Families**

Me: alright! You guys ready for more dares?

Legendaries: * pause *

Authors: yay!

Me: alright! Let's start! First one is from Thesuperskitty!

_Good morning, scared legendaries! I'm Thesuperskitty, or TSS for short, and I'd like to join this fanfic...I'd also like to give you some dares._

_Groundon: Beat up Arceus. If you don't, you join with Mew's dare._

_Mew: Watch highlights of Big Brother._

_Palkia: Marry the tape of Big Brother that Mew ( and possibly Groundon ) are watching._

_Arceus: Beat up the Groundon and the Big Brother tape. You aren't allowed to defend yourself_

_when Palkia beats you up._

_Mewtwo: I looked it up. Mew is your brother!_

Me: yay! Another author is joining us!

Lugia: I think I'm gonna.. * pass out *

suddenly, a skitty with a baseball bat burst in.

TSS: hi everyone! My name is TSS!

Angie: hi.

CS: HI!!!! * jumps on top of TSS *

TSS: what the?

Me: get off!

CS: Moon, you're so mean to your sister...

Arceus: wait what? Sister?

Me: that's right, CS is my older sister.

Kyogre: that is so unexpected.

Groundon: yeah.

Me: let's continue the dares.

Me: next! Groundon come here! You need to beat up Arceus.

Groundon: beat up Arceus? Is that even possible?

Me: that or do the second dare with Mew.

Groundon: * horrified * me, doing a dare with that.. that.. psychotic pokemon?!

Mew: * drools while looking at Ho-oh thinking he's chicken *

Groundon: I got it!

Groudon: Arceus! Can we meet in that room?

Arceus: huh? * been drag off *

after a while, the sound of beating can be heard.

Groundon came out of the room smiling. Arceus came out very beaten-up.

Arceus: that was so uncalled for.

Me: next Mew has to watch highlights of Big Brother,

Mew: what? No! Have mercy!!! * drag into a room *

**30 minutes later..**

Mew came out in a mess, he was running into everyone and everything, while smiling creepily.

Mewtwo: Mew?

Mew: what purple?

Latias: are you okay?

Mew: I am okay red.

Latios: okay, there's something wrong with him.

Mew: no blue. * still smiling *

me: next Palkia is getting marry!

Palkia: what?

Me: to this! * hold out Big Brother tape *

everyone: * stare blankly *

TSS: alright! Let's do this!

Me: okay everyone, we don't have all day! So GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE AND START WORKING!!!!!

**30 minutes later...**

me: now the wedding shall start!

Zapdos: * playing a creepy tune on the piano *

me:this is not a horror movie!

Zapdos: * plays birthday tune *

me: it's not a birthday either...

Zapdos: * plays a Christmas song *

me: do you even know what to play?

Zapdos: no.

Me: switch piano player!

Me: alright, CS! You're gonna be a flower girl with Shaymin.

CS: yay! * holds up a flower basket and slam it at my face *

me: ugh....

me: TSS, you're gonna be the priest!

TSS: cool!

Me: * gets crush by a huge book.

TSS: #*&^$%$%###$%.

me: what the hell are you saying?

TSS: I don't know.

me: you're gonna be the piano player.

Angie: cool.

Me: wait, when did Shaymin returned?

Shaymin: just awhile ago, I hate super sonic!

Arceus: why?

Shaymin: because I got beaten up by that hedgehog!

Me: let's go back to the wedding!

Mew: * scream like a girl *

Arceus: what's wrong with you?!

Mew: I don't know, white.

Mewtwo: then why are you screaming?

Mew: no reason, purple.

Me: let's get back!

**1 hour of craziness later...**

me: let the wedding start!

CS and Shaymin walks in with Palkia following, while Angie plays the piano.

TSS: do you, Palkia, take Big Brother type as you're husband?

Palkia: n.. * sees me pointing to the punishment room and gets frightened * yes!

TSS: and do you Big Brother type take Palkia as your wife?

Silents...

Palkia: * stares at the Big Brother type *

Manaphy: * grab the BBT ( big brother type ) put it in a type player and speed it up to a part that one of the characters says yes *

TSS: good enough, now you shall kiss.

Palkia: * tries to kiss but instead, breaking it *

me: okay, the wedding has ended.

Me: now Arceus has to beat up Groundon and the BBT, but because the BBT has already been destroyed, Arceus only needs to beat up Groundon.

Groundon: oh crap!

Arceus: * laugh evilly * it;s pay back time!

Groundon: * runs, but trip on a 2cm string *

Arceus: * grab Groundon and drag him into a room *

soon, the sound of beating echo through the entire studio.

Rayquaza: Groundon, even if you're not in this world anymore, we will still remember you.

Groundon: I'm not dead yet!

Kyogre: aww...

Groundon: what was that?!?!

Kyogre: nothing.

Me: Mewtwo, Mew is your brother.

Mewtwo: I know.. * eye twitch *

me: and that's the end of TSS's dare.

Legendaries: yay!

Mew: party!

Me: but the end of something is the start of something new!

Legendaries: * pause *

me: the next dare is from Yue the snow queen.

_Hello! I'm Yue, I'm Angie sister!_

_Moon: Let me join you too! I'm a froslass with white ribbon and carrying an ice sword!_

_Celebi: Dance on a pine tree_

_Mew: Sing Hannah montana songs and I will give you candy!_

_Arceus: Kiss giratina_

_Darkrai: Use nightmare on the first person you see!_

_Giratina: Bring a ghost from the underworld_

_The ghost: I'M ALIVE ( get slashed by me )_

_Enjoy!_

Me: Angie! I never knew you had a sister!

Angie: is it Yue?

Me: yup! She's joining us!

Legendaries: * gasp in horror * another one?!?!

me: yup! Her name is Yue, here she is!

A Froslass with white ribbon holding a ice sword burst in.

Me: stop bursting in my studio...

Yue: hello!

Celebi: OMG! A deadly ice spirit! Run for your life!

Yue: * use blizzard and froze Celebi *

CS: * use spark to get Celebi out, but failed * some help here.

Angie: * slash the ice with her sythe *

TSS: * beat the crap out of the ice and Celebi *

CS: * heal Celebi *

me: the first dare said that Celebi needs to dance on a pine tree.

Legendaries: * got out a video camera *

me: * throws a candy in Celebi's mouth *

Celebi: * goes nuts, grab Mew, then do the caramelldasen on a pine tree *

**15 minutes later....**

me: next Mew needs to sing Hannah Montana songs!

Mew: _* _sings nobody's perfect horribly *

Jirachi: * throws up *

CS: * cures Jirachi *

me: okay that's enough!

Yue: * give Mew Kitkat *

Mew: yay!

Me: now Arceus have to kiss giratina!

Arceus: what?

Giratina: what?

Me: you heard me! Kiss!

Arceus: no!

Me: would you rather have the punishment?

Arceus: fine!

Giratina: what?

Arceus: * kiss Giratina *

CS: yay!

Me: now Darkrai has to use nightmare on the first person he sees.

Darkrai: * sees Mew *

Mew: oh boy... * gets hit by nighmare *

me: Giratina has to bring a ghost from the underworld!

Mew: that's my candy!mine!

Me: Mew sleep talk?

Mewtwo: yeah, he sleep walk too, once he thought I was pork and tries to eat me!

Me: guess to Mew, someone stealing his food is worst nightmare.

A ghost appeared.

Yue: * slash it with her ice sword *

The ghost: well I lived a good life, not.

Yue: yay!!!!!!

_that's all, I'll continue doing them next chapter, but please sent in more, or else the next chapter is gonna be short!_


	4. It's Torture Time

_Hi people!_

_Moon here!_

**It's torture time**

Me: yay! More!

Latios: more what?

Me: more reviews!

Lugia: I think I can't make it... ( pass out )

CS: yay! More reviews!

Angie: the first one is from Sora532.

Me: hey! Don't steal my line!

_Jirachi: Make out with Mew._

_Mewtwo: light someone's head on fire._

_Mew: Slash Shaymin with a sword._

Angie: okay, Jirachi and mew, come here.

Me: what does it say?

Angie: * whisper *

me: * throw up and pass out *

Angie: while Moon is in dreamland, I will take over.

Jirachi: what do we have to do?

Angie: make out!

Entei: * drink some coffee and spit it all over Raikou *

Raikou: * start beating up Entei *

Mew: hey guys! Look at what I found!

Mewtwo: what is it?

Mew: isn't he cute?

Mewtwo: * look at the ugly worm that Mew said was cute * * eye twitch *

Worm: * start attacking Mewtwo *

Mewtwo: aaaah!

Mew: isn't he cute?

Angie: make out!

Jirachi: no! I'm not making out with him!

Angie: would you prefer the punishment?

Jirachi: eek! No! * drags Mew to her room *

Mew: isn't he cute?

CS: since I'm Moon's sister, I get to read the next dare!

CS: the next said Mewtwo has to light someone's head on fire!

Mewtwo: really?

CS: Yup!

Mewtwo: * laugh evilly * it's pay back time!

TSS: I thought you were killed by that worm.

Mewtwo: yes! I, Mewtwo has came back from the dead! Which really isn't a good thing.

Mewtwo: * light Moon's head on fire *

**In dreamland...**

me: la la la!

me: huh? * sees candycanes burning up *

me: * screams *

me: * wakes up * what? * sees my head on fire *

me: aaaaaaaaah! * run around in circles *

Articuno: * chuckle *

me: * trips and fall on Articuno *

Articuno: aaaaah! * runs away *

me: okay, I don't know what happened, but I am not happy!

CS: it was in a dare!

TSS: let me do the next one!

Me: hey! I'm awake!

Arceus: and no body cares.

TSS: next Mew has to slash Shaymin with a sword!

Shaymin: aaaaaaaah!

TSS: * gives Mew a sword *

Mew: yay! It's pay back time!

Shaymin: aaaaaaah! What did I do!

Mew: you stole my chocolate cake!

Mewtwo: * eye twitch *

Shaymin: so! It's just a chocolate cake!

Mew: that chocolate cake was life itself! To me! * slash Shaymin with a sword *

CS: * heals Shaymin *

me: and that ends Sora532's review!

Me: next is from Yue the snow queen again!

Yue: yay!

_Yeah..good story.._

Jirachi: Cook a few cookies and make everyone jealous when you eat it!

Darkrai: Get chased by a bunch of ghost Pokemon

Everyone: start kissing each other *opposite kiss his/her opposite*

Mew: A mountain of cookies,Chocolate,candy,and cake fall in your head!

Raikou: Eat cheese!

Mew: Try to steal it.

Dialga: Get send to the dinosaur edge with palkia

Palkia: Scream when you get chased by Tyrannosaurus

Hetran: Turned to a frog by a fairy from nowhere

me: Jirachi! You need to cook some cookies and make everyone jealous when you eat it!

Mew: cookies...

Jirachi:okay

Shaymin:do you need me to help you bake some cookies?

Jirachi: eek! No! * grabs a flamethrower * you are a terrible cook! * burns Shaymin with flamethrower

Shaymin: ... * goes into the kitchen and comes out with smelly purple cookies * dig in...

Jirachi: ahhhh! those cookies smell like socks that have been left in a locker for a year and sprayed with gloom perfume! Ahhhh!

Mew: cookies! * jumps on the cookies and start eating like a cave man *

Mew: * looks at Jirachi and thinks She's a cookie * cookie...

Jirachi:uhhhh... * runs away *

Mew: * roars * cookie! * chase after Jirachi *

me: yeah... Next Darkrai will be chased by ghost pokemon

Darkrai: so what, it's just ghost pokemon * sees a bunch of red eyes * ahhhhh!

* runs away *

Ghost pokemon: * gets ready to use curse *

Darkrai: no! I hate curse!

Me: now the opposites will kiss each other

Kyogre: * punches Groundon in the face * does that count?

Me: no

Kyogre: awwww... * punches Groundon again *

Groundon: * fainted *

Kyogre: now does it count?

Me: nope

Darkrai: * crawling on the floor all beaten up * finally... * big shadow appear above him *

Cressalia: hey Darkrai, it's kissy kissy time...

Darkrai: ... mommy... Ahhh!

Dialga: I am not kissing her.

Palkia: neither am I!

Me: too bad, you have to.

Palkia: I wouldn't have hated you this much if you never stole my vanilla pudding!

Dialga: I didn't steal your vanilla pudding!

Palkia: yes you did!

Dialga: no I didn't!

Palkia and Dialga: * starts fighting *

me: wait, is this vanilla pudding thing that started this hate?

Palkia and Dialga: yes!

Me: okay... if Dialga didn't steal it, who did?

Giratina: * burps *

Giratina: I'm lucky that I don't have a opposite

Yue: * points at Arceus *

Giratina: oh no...

Arceus: * does a come-near-me-and-die glare *

Giratina: oh god... * goes near Arceus *

1 second later...

* explodes *

Lugia: * gets up *

me: Lugia, you're suppose to kiss Ho-oh

Lugia: I don't think I can... * faints *

Ho-oh: does it mean that I don't need to kiss him?

Me: no, it means that you get to kiss him until he wakes up.

Ho-oh: noooo!

Latias: me and Latios are brother and sisters so does it mean we don't need to kiss?

Me: what's better than family kiss?

Latios: * burps * * farts *

Latias: what has my brother become! * cries *

me: oh god, anyone here knows psychic?

Mewtwo: I do... * smiles evilly * * uses psychic to make all opposite legendaries kiss *

Opposite legendaries: * starts throwing up *

me: I'm not cleaning that

me: next a mountain of sweets fall on mew's head

Mew: * gets squashed by the mountain * candy! Chocolate! Sweets! Starts eating

Jirachi: * tired from all the escaping * thank you Yue! I love you!

1 second later...

the mountain: * all gone *

Jirachi: Arceus... what have I done to get this punishment!

Arceus: well, you stole my soda

Jirachi: * runs away *

Mew: cookie!

Me: now Raikou eat cheese

Raikou: okay... * grabs a cheese *

me: now Mew try to steal it.

Mew: cheese... * looks at Raikou *

Raikou: oh my god... MY CHEESE! * runs away *

Mew: * roars * cheese! * chases after Raikou *

me: now Dialga and Palkia gets sent to the dinosaur age.

Palkia: we have a dinosaur age?

Dialga and Palkia: * gets zapped to the dinosaur age *

Cave man: * pokes them * $?%?%&9

Palkia: we have a cave man in the dinosaur age?

Palkia: * sees a big dinosaur coming their way * what is that?

Dialga: that's a... that's all... Tyrannosaurus!

Palkia: what? RUN!

Dialga and Palkia: ahhhh! * runs away *

Palkia: * gets stepped on *

Dialga: ahahaha! * pancake *

me: next heatran gets turned into a frog by some fairy from no where.

Random Fairy: hello there, I'm here to turn some heatran into a frog.

Me: right there * points at heatran *

heatran: oh... * gets turned into a frog *

Random fairy: don't worry, the spell would be gone next chapter, be good

heatran: * now a frog * ...

me: wasn't he already a frog to began with? Oh well, that's the end of Yue's there and also this chapter. Good bye.

_Sorry for the super late update... _


End file.
